


Pluie et coucher de soleil

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sarada savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Boruto reviendrait. Il était toujours revenu et elle avait confiance en lui. Mais cette pluie la faisait frissonner.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 2





	Pluie et coucher de soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit pour le BoruSara Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto et Boruto: Naruto Next Generations appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ? Se demandait Sarada pour la centième fois. Cela devait être une mission simple et rapide. Mais rien ne c’était passé comme prévu. L’équipe 7 devait accompagner un politicien jusqu’au village de Suna. Mais ils avaient été attaqué en chemin par des bandits et tandis que Boruto et Konohamaru se battaient, Mitsuki et Sarada devaient protéger le politicien. L’orage grondait et le petit groupe de Sarada avait dû se réfugier dans une grotte qui se trouvait près de l’endroit où ils s’étaient séparés. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et la pluie commençait à tomber jusqu’à devenir de plus en plus forte.

Sarada avait proposé de monter la garde. Elle savait que sa mission était de protéger le politicien et qu’elle devait l’accomplir, mais cela l’angoissait de ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait du côté de Boruto et de Konohamaru. Elle savait que quoi qu’il arrive, Boruto reviendrait. Il était toujours revenu et elle avait confiance en lui. Mais cette pluie la faisait frissonner. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda au loin, espérant les voir arriver. Elle sentit la main de Mitsuki sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui souriait pour la rassurer.

« Tu t’inquiètes pour Boruto, dit-il. »

Sarada détourna le regard et acquiesça. C’était une peur irrationnelle, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter.

« Je suis sûr qu’ils vont bientôt être là, ajouta Mitsuki. »

Mitsuki lui sourit une nouvelle fois et retourna auprès du politicien. Sarada pensa à Boruto, qui avant de partir, lui avait fait un immense sourire et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules en lui disant :

« Je reviens vite. »

Sarada regarda à nouveau au loin, mais avec la pluie qui tombait la visibilité était difficile. Au bout d’un moment, qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle vit une ombre approcher à toute vitesse. Sur ses gardes, elle activa son Sharingan. Elle reconnut Konohamaru qui courait vers la grotte, avec Boruto sur son dos. Voyant que Boruto était blessé et à peine conscient, Sarada se précipita vers eux.

« Boruto ! S’exclama-t-elle. »

Konohamaru l’allongea par terre et Sarada vit que son t-shirt était couvert de sang.

« Il a été blessé par un kunaï, expliqua Konohamaru. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, mais les techniques médicales ne sont pas ma spécialité. »

Sarada releva le t-shirt de Boruto. La blessure sur son ventre n’était pas belle à voir et malgré les soins de Konohamaru, il continuait de saigner. Boruto gémissait de douleur et Sarada dut se concentrer pour se souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira profondément. Elle pouvait sentir le chakra faire son travail. Elle continua le processus de guérison, n’oubliant aucune blessure. Elle était si concentrée, qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué que Boruto avait ouvert les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit quand Sarada tourna le regard vers lui.

« Ça va aller Sarada. Merci. »

Boruto s’assit avec l’aide de Sarada et de Konohamaru. Une fois assuré que Boruto allait bien, Konohamaru alla rejoindre Mitsuki et le politicien. Boruto remarqua que les yeux de Sarada étaient rouges et remplis de larmes.

« Est-ce que tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Bien sûr que non ! S’exclama Sarada en repoussant sa main. C’est la pluie. »

Boruto eut envie de lui dire qu’il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais il se tut. De toute façon, elle n’avouerait jamais le contraire. Boruto lui sourit.

« Je t’avais dit que je reviendrais vite.  
-Espèce d’idiot ! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil. »

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Boruto et éclata en sanglots. Celui-ci la serra contre lui et lui murmura : « Ça va aller, je vais bien. » Sarada se calma au bout d’un moment, mais ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre tandis que le soleil était entrain de se coucher.

_Fin ___


End file.
